


Умопомрачение

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ушиджима слишком привык добиваться того, чего хочет
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 12





	Умопомрачение

Ушиджима слишком привык добиваться того, чего хочет — и в итоге получать это. Ойкава чувствует, как давно копившееся раздражение плещется у самого языка, готовое вырваться в любой момент потоком обидных, злых слов.

— Ты не можешь принять это предложение. — Ушиджима хмурится, словно не понимая, как решение Ойкавы может не совпасть с его собственным. Сколько лет прошло, а ничего не меняется.

— Уже принял.

— Мой вариант лучше. — Ушиджима складывает руки на груди.

— Рад за тебя. Вот сам им и пользуйся.

— Он касается и тебя тоже. — Переодеваясь, Ойкава спиной чувствует его взгляд, неотрывно преследующий по всей комнате. — Ты должен пойти со мной.

— Слушай. — Ойкава поворачивается так резко, что глаза Ушиджимы распахиваются от неожиданности. — Ты говоришь это со школы. Мне надоело.

Ушиджима идет за ним в коридор, стоит рядом, пока он завязывает шнурки на кроссовках. Обычно Ойкава не ходит на пробежку по вечерам, но сейчас ему действительно необходимо заняться чем-то простым, понятным и привычным, побыть одному. Даже если это похоже на побег — пусть. Продолжать бессмысленный разговор все равно нет никаких сил.

— Но так же действительно выходило лучше, я не ошибался.

По лицу Ушиджимы сложно понять, о чем он думает. Не равнодушие, на самом деле, просто отражение его обычной рассудительности, Ойкава уже даже привык. Но сейчас это задевает, вызывает желание растормошить его, обидеть — лишь бы не видеть больше этого спокойного выражения.

— Лучше было только для тебя, — резко бросает Ойкава. По лицу Ушиджимы пробегает искреннее огорчение — и почему-то это совсем не радует. — Все, я пошел.

Ойкава выходит из квартиры и захлопывает за собой дверь. И уже оказавшись снаружи, наконец делает глубокий вдох и трет ладонями лицо, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом, так и не добившись желаемого результата, сразу берет быстрый темп и бежит по обычному маршруту.

***  
— Ты все подстроил. Все это.

Когда он кинул эти обвинения в лицо Ушиджиме в первый же учебный день, увидев его в раздевалке волейбольного клуба Васэды, тот даже не пытался что-то отрицать или оправдываться — просто кивнул: да, и один университет, и общая комната в университетском общежитии. Не добившись своего словами, Ушиджима устроил все так, как ему было удобно, и не видел смысла скрывать. Даже не сомневался в том, что поступил правильно — исправил неверное решение когда-то отказавшегося от Шираторизавы Ойкавы. Это бесило.

Бесило первые дни и недели — каждый раз, когда он видел Ушиджиму на площадке, случайно натыкался на него во время перемен, когда вечером заходил в комнату, которую почему-то так и не сменил, и снова видел его. Ойкава злился, даже понимая, что это бессмысленно: обидные слова стекали с Ушиджимы, как вода, а играть вместе все равно приходилось, Ойкава не собирался терять шанс пробиться в основу ради сомнительного удовольствия никогда не пасовать Ушиджиме.

Хуже всего было то, что Ушиджима оказался прав: из них получилась хорошая команда. Ему Ойкава все равно не признался бы, но тот наверняка и сам догадался по тому, как он стал все больше выделять его, пасовать чаще, чем кому-либо из первокурсников.

В быту Ушиджима тоже был спокойным и аккуратным — чересчур спокойным и аккуратным на взгляд Ойкавы. Если забыть, как именно они оказались в одном университете и в одной комнате, Ушиджиму даже можно было принять за нормального. Хотя нет, нормальным его Ойкава в любом случае не назвал бы — одни самоуверенные заявления чего только стоили, — но, по крайней мере, Ушиджима уже не раздражал, как раньше.

А потом, через несколько месяцев после начала учебного года, они переспали.

Ойкава думал, что первый раз с мужчиной, особенно тем, с которым соперничал столько лет, должен быть хуже — болезненным, постыдным, как очередное поражение. Но было приятно. Голова гудела от еще не выветрившегося после вечеринки алкоголя, горячие ладони Ушиджимы касались везде — бережно, но не настолько, чтобы это показалось оскорбительным, по телу разливался тяжелый, вязкий жар, член входил глубоко, каждый раз словно заполняя изнутри, так, что для лишних мыслей не оставалось места. Ойкава помнил, как стонал, обхватывая Ушиджиму ногами за талию и цепляясь руками за плечи, словно боялся не удержаться, помнил внимательный, изучающий и совершенно трезвый взгляд Ушиджимы, который увидел, когда распахнул глаза, кончая, и сильные толчки в расслабленное уже тело после. Ушиджима кончил в него, как всегда, не ограничиваясь полумерами — словно сделал своим, заклеймил, — и только тогда Ойкава заметил, что все это время тот был без презерватива. Но тогда даже это было не важно. Ойкаве было хорошо.

Узнав, что они начали встречаться, Тендо, с которым Ушиджима продолжал дружить и после школы, рассмеялся и заявил, что никогда не сомневался: так все и будет, к этому и шло. Ивайзуми сказал то же самое — только не насмехаясь, а серьезно, положив руку Ойкаве на плечо, словно сочувствуя.

Это было так заметно? Потому что Ушиджима с самого начала не оставил ему ни шансов, ни выбора? Как всегда.

***  
Ойкава пробегает несколько кварталов, ненадолго застревает на перекрестке, продолжая бежать на месте, пока дожидается сигнала светофора, а перебежав дорогу, сворачивает в сторону парка. От воспоминаний становится горько, и все-таки Ойкава продолжает перебирать их, словно нанизанные на нить бусины четок.

***  
Они остались вместе — и в первый год, и на следующий. Удивительно, но все шло хорошо. По крайней мере, достаточно хорошо, чтобы у Ойкавы не возникло желания все изменить. Но даже так, хотелось бы ему иметь уверенность Ушиджимы в том, что они настолько уж дополняют друг друга, как тот говорил, совпадают идеально. Временами накатывало сомнение, скребло какое-то чувство неправильности, просыпалось неизжитое со школы соперничество, нестыковки. Мелочи в основном, которые, тем не менее, не давали расслабиться, забыть, с чего все началось.

А еще Ушиджима был слишком, катастрофически правильным: не нарушал режим, не ввязывался в авантюры — хорошее качество для образцового японского спортсмена, иногда оно бесило, заставляло провоцировать, а, не добившись своего, чувствовать горькое разочарование.

— Не здесь.

— Почему? У меня стоит, у тебя тоже. — Ну и, кроме того, они сделали Чуо на Межуниверситетских, по мнению Ойкавы — достаточный повод, чтобы отпраздновать сексом в раздевалке волейбольного клуба.

Только Ушиджима так явно не считал. Иногда Ойкава действительно не понимал, как он вообще связался с настолько скучным человеком. 

— Нам уже пора — все ушли.

— Ничего, догоним. Еще возражения?

— Кто-нибудь может войти.

Ушиджима продолжал переодеваться, и настрой все равно уже был испорчен, но Ойкава зачем-то продолжал забрасывать его доводами, пытаясь переубедить — скорее по привычке, чем из-за каких-то особых надежд.

— Сам же только что сказал: все ушли. И в прошлый раз тебя это не смущало.

— В прошлый раз на нас наткнулся Монива и сразу выскочил из раздевалки.

— Ну вот видишь, он не стал мешать. — Вообще, Ойкава подозревал, что для Монивы — единственного их общего знакомого из Мияги в волейбольном клубе Васэды, — достаточно неожиданным было застать их в обнимку, после вражды, которую они демонстрировали в школе, так что, возможно, руки Ушиджимы в шортах Ойкавы он даже не заметил. И в любом случае, это были проблемы Монивы. Хотя за то, что об увиденном тот не напоминал, Ойкава был ему благодарен. — Значит, трахаться со мной ты не хочешь?

— Хочу. Но не здесь.

— И если я решу остаться, — Ойкава демонстративно положил руку на пах, потер собственный член сквозь шорты, — ты, конечно, сразу побежишь за остальными?

— Нет. Я могу подождать за дверью, пока ты закончишь. — Ушиджима взглядом показал на член, уточняя, что именно. — Извини, мне будет тяжело сдержаться, если я останусь смотреть.

Ойкава вздохнул — ну вот что с ним делать?

— Ладно, сейчас пойдем. — И начал переодеваться.

Из-за так и не нашедшего выхода возбуждения, вечер в небольшом семейном ресторанчике, где они всей командой отмечали победу, прошел из рук вон плохо. Хотелось секса, и присутствие Ушиджимы под боком не делало ожидание легче. Так что, когда они добрались домой, Ойкава чувствовал себя голодным и неудовлетворенным.

В крошечной квартирке — узкий короткий коридор, совмещенная с кухней небольшая гостиная с диваном и еще меньшего размера спальня, — которую они начали снимать вместе на втором курсе, было тесно, но все-таки уютнее, чем в общежитии. Ойкава сбросил на пол у входа сумку, стащил кроссовки и сразу повернулся к Ушиджиме.

— Ну? А теперь трахать будешь, или опять что-то мешает? — Скорее злость, чем желание — но и этого достаточно. Злость на Ушиджиму, на его дурацкую правильность и предусмотрительность заводила не хуже ласковых прелюдий. Иногда Ойкава чувствовал себя извращенцем.

Даже не тратя время на ответ, Ушиджима навалился, притискивая к стене, прижался губами ко рту и зашарил холодными с улицы руками по телу, раздевая. Похоже, и правда хотел, сдерживался и ждал — и это вызывало какую-то странную, искаженную радость: знать, что тебя настолько сильно хотят. Ойкава тоже потянулся к одежде Ушиджимы, прихватил зубами его губу — сильно, но не прокусывая, просто требуя ускориться. А раздевшись, не направился в спальню, не то настроение. Вместо этого, ничего не объясняя, отошел от Ушиджимы и улегся грудью и животом на спинку дивана — не самая удобная поза, но менее интимная и домашняя, чем в спальне. Хотя в раздевалке все равно было бы лучше.

— Точно хочешь здесь? — Руки легли на спину, прошлись вдоль позвоночника, пальцы погладили между ягодиц.

— Ага. — Ойкава закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этим прикосновениям, подался навстречу, поощряя к продолжению.

Хотелось быстрее, чтобы было почти больно. Но Ушиджима продолжал двигаться медленно и размеренно — как всегда, заботился, боялся навредить. Это выматывало, окружало большим мягким коконом, надежным, но не позволяющим чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. Ойкава попытался ускориться — толкнуться навстречу, насадиться резче, но Ушиджима положил руку на поясницу, тяжело прижимая к спинке дивана, второй стиснул бедро, удерживая на месте, не меняя темпа — член вышел почти полностью и снова плавно погрузился внутрь. Ойкава вцепился пальцами в шершавую ткань обивки, стиснул зубы, стараясь не завыть от ощущения беспомощности и нарастающего вынужденного удовольствия. И, словно что-то заметив, Ушиджима толкнулся сильнее, ускоряясь, отпуская себя, и Ойкава закричал, чувствуя, как разрывается кокон, как мир становится восхитительно ярким.

Он снова кончил без рук, от одного только члена Ушиджимы — факт, до сих пор не перестававший его удивлять. Разрядка принесла сытую расслабленность и полное нежелание шевелиться. Наверное, сам Ойкава так бы и остался висеть на спинке дивана, если бы не все та же забота Ушиджимы: поднял, поставил на ослабевшие ноги и отвел в спальню. И только тогда оставил в покое и позволил уснуть.

И все-таки, спустя несколько неудач, Ойкава добился своего. После обычной тренировки, а не серьезного матча, но тем не менее. Получилось тогда неплохо, да и Ушиджиме понравилось. Точно понравилось. Если бы нет, он так бы и сказал — еще одна проблема отношений с Ушиджимой Вакатоши. Правда, он так и не расслабился до конца, словно каждую минуту ожидал, что хлопнет дверь и кто-нибудь войдет — да хотя бы тот же Монива.

***  
От воспоминаний о том, как он трахал Ушиджиму в душевой кабинке раздевалки Васэды, кровь приливает к паху, и Ойкава одергивает мастерку, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза случайным прохожим. Но настроение улучшается — ненадолго, скорее всего, но все-таки, и Ойкава невольно усмехается на бегу.

***  
Окончательно смириться с тем, что их отношения — не результат случайного пьяного секса после долгой вражды, Ойкаве удалось только года через полтора. Признал, что его влечет к Ушиджиме, несмотря на его недостатки и раздражающие моменты их совместной жизни. И даже — во что Ойкава все еще не мог поверить, — постепенно начать принимать его таким, какой он есть. Хотя то, что и сам Ушиджима менялся, тоже помогало. Пожалуй, это все-таки была любовь — иначе, как такое возможно?

Ушиджима лежал на футоне, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Ойкава сидел сверху, разминал крепкие мышцы так, что пальцам было горячо и больно. У Ушиджимы была красивая спина, Ойкаве нравилось оглаживать ее и руками, и взглядом. Он широко провел ладонями по лопаткам и ниже, до поясницы, и Ушиджима глухо заворчал в подушку, потягиваясь под ним всем телом. Тепло от кончиков пальцев потекло по рукам, собралось в паху. Ойкава сполз ниже, передвинул ладони на ягодицы, несильно помял, и Ушиджима заворчал еще довольнее, одобряя такое продолжение массажа. Он толкнулся навстречу прикосновению, и Ойкава звонко шлепнул его, тут же растирая покрасневшее место. А потом потянулся за стоявшим на полу маслом — вставать за чем-то другим, более подходящим, было слишком лень.

Скользкие пальцы входили легко и глубоко, Ойкава растягивал медленно, нарочито неторопливо, собираясь подольше помучить возбуждением. Но все равно не выдержал раньше — переспорить Ушиджиму в терпении, наверное, не смог бы никто. Тяжело вздохнув, Ойкава вытащил пальцы и заменил их членом, и мышцы туго сжались вокруг него, обхватили влажным теплом.

Он трахал Ушиджиму резче, не настолько ласково, как обычно делал тот, давая ощущения, которые хотел бы испытывать сам. А Ушиджима отвечал не так громко и ярко, как реагировал бы Ойкава — тихие глухие стоны, небольшое, едва заметное движение бедер навстречу толчкам и сокращение мышц под руками. Ушиджима вообще был не очень силен в проявлении эмоций, но даже по этим небольшим признакам Ойкава знал, что тому сейчас хорошо, и этого было достаточно.

Ойкава дрочил Ушиджиме только в самом конце, когда понимал, что долго не продержится — сколько раз ни пробовал, заставить его кончить без рук так и не удалось. Ушиджима часто говорил, что ему нравятся пальцы Ойкавы, любил трогать их языком и губами — может, в этом дело? Ойкава погладил головку, сильнее сжал ладонь вокруг члена и провел вниз до основания, не останавливаясь. Хватило нескольких движений — им обоим, и более громкого стона Ушиджимы — лично Ойкаве. Несколько минут после оргазма он лежал неподвижно, пытаясь отдышаться, жмурясь до разноцветных кругов перед глазами.

Потом они обычно просто лежали рядом — иногда разговаривали, иногда молча касались друг друга. В тот раз Ушиджима первым нарушил тишину.

— В национальную сборную ищут связующего. Я посоветовал им тебя.

Ойкава застыл в его объятьях.

Сборную они не обсуждали никогда, практически неоговоренное табу. Ушиджима был там, был давно, и Ойкава старался лишний раз не вспоминать об этом. Приходилось, конечно, — во время сборов, когда тот уезжал на несколько недель, сложно было бы этого не замечать, как и не видеть его на экране во время трансляции матчей. Но в остальное время удавалось вполне успешно. Ойкава даже в чем-то гордился собой.

— Не надо было, — сказал он наконец. Собственный голос показался каким-то глухим и неуверенным.

— Почему? Ты хороший игрок, твое место там.

«Я хотел, чтобы меня позвали туда сами, не потому, что ты попросил» — ответ, крутившийся на языке, был слишком грубым — для ссоры, а не для постели. Зачем Ушиджима вообще напомнил, Ойкава не хотел говорить с ним об этом — не сейчас, а еще лучше, вообще никогда. Очередное проявление все той же чертовой заботы Ушиджимы, о которой Ойкава никогда не просил.

— И все-таки, не надо.

Ушиджима явно не выглядел убежденным, но возражать не стал, может, почувствовав что-то в голосе. Он заснул почти сразу, а Ойкава еще долго лежал, думая о его словах.

Когда через несколько недель Ойкаву пригласили в сборную, к радости примешивался неприятный привкус, осадок, никуда не девшийся после разговора с Ушиджимой. Столько ждать исполнения своей мечты, а теперь не чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым, было обидно и грустно.

И все-таки, первым об этой новости он сообщил Ушиджиме.

— Поздравляю, — сказал так, словно ничего иного и не ожидал, был уверен с самого начала. И почему-то это разозлило — настолько, что захотелось вцепиться в ворот футболки и трясти его, вытрясти эту дурацкую спокойную уверенность.

— Ты знал?

— Нет. Просто был уверен, что тебя возьмут.

— Опять что-то там говорил?

Ушиджима помрачнел и отрицательно качнул головой — слишком резко, словно подозрение Ойкавы его оскорбило, словно у Ойкавы не было повода подозревать.

— Тебе стоит больше верить в себя.

Ушиджима ошибался: в себя Ойкава верил. Именно поэтому не хотел принимать ничьи подачки — даже от Ушиджимы. Через какое-то время Ойкаве удалось поверить ему, а позже, выйдя на площадку на свою первую игру в составе сборной, — почувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым. Но все-таки, зачем Ушиджима тогда это сказал?

***  
Ойкава вздыхает: он верил, что с этим вопросом они разобрались раз и навсегда. На самом деле, Ушиджима ничего не понял. Горло сжимает спазмом — уже не злость, скорее обида и разочарование, Ойкава сбивается и немного снижает темп, все равно продолжая бежать дальше.

***  
Они играли вместе уже несколько лет: и в студенческой команде, и в национальной сборной. Все больше казалось, что их взаимопонимание на площадке стало идеальным — замечал Ойкава, говорили тренеры, был абсолютно уверен Ушиджима. Но с приближением выпуска все чаще возникала мысль: что дальше? Пришло время что-то решать. Предложения были — у обоих, в том числе и хорошие. Но от разных клубов. И в этом была проблема.

Ойкава никогда не думал, что, выбирая клуб, будет взвешивать не только уровень их игры, но и то, куда пришлось бы в этом случае переехать, тем более только для того, чтобы не расставаться с другим человеком. Но теперь по-другому не получалось. А наконец определившись, первому он снова сообщил Ушиджиме. Словно забыл о том, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз.

— Я буду играть за Сантори Санбердс, — просто сказал после ужина, внимательно наблюдая за Ушиджимой, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей, даже едва заметной реакции. Тот застыл, повернулся к нему — и радостным совсем не выглядел.

— Почему?

— А у них форма красивая. — Ойкава улыбнулся, покачивая кружкой с недопитым чаем. Вид у Ушиджимы стал озадаченным, очень забавным, и Ойкава рассмеялся. — Шучу. У них сильный клуб и мне нравится их стиль игры, думаю, мне подойдет. — А еще: они тоже базировались в Осаке. Даже более важный аргумент, о котором Ойкава не стал говорить. — Хотя форма действительно красивая.

Ушиджима все так же хмурился, и Ойкава почувствовал, как гаснет веселье, сменяется непониманием и обидой.

— В чем дело? Ты уже сделал выбор, и, в отличие от тебя, я за тебя порадовался.

— Ты должен был пойти со мной в Панасоник Пантерз.

Несколько секунд Ойкава молча моргал, пытаясь справиться с удивлением, а заодно избавиться от настойчивого чувства дежавю. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и отодвинул чашку. Разговор, с самого начала мало напоминавший легкомысленную вечернюю беседу, становился все серьезнее.

— Они меня не звали.

— Всегда можно предложить самому.

Ойкава покачал головой.

— Я им не нужен. У них есть хороший связующий.

— Ты мне нравишься больше.

— Очень рад. Но не все в жизни происходит так, как тебе нравится. Правда неприятно, да? — Ойкава чувствовал, как медленно закипает — той глупой детской злостью, от которой, как думал, давно избавился.

— Вместе мы добьемся лучшего результата. Если я объясню, думаю, их тренер поймет.

— Как тогда, со сборной? — От унижения сбилось дыхание, пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. — Не смей. Хватит пытаться решать за меня.

Ойкава понял, что кричит, и умолк. Ушиджима выглядел потрясенным, но вместо того, чтобы прекратить, остановиться, пока не поздно, только сильнее разжег огонь.

— Ты не можешь принять это предложение.

— Уже принял.

***  
Вокруг совсем стемнело, но в парке горят фонари, и торопиться домой совсем не обязательно. Ойкава обгоняет нескольких поздних бегунов — скорее всего, сотрудники каких-нибудь местных компаний, занимающиеся спортом после работы для поддержания формы, — и бежит к небольшому пруду в дальнем конце парка.

Ушиджима ничего не понимает, совсем ничего. Ни причин выбора Ойкавы, ни почему для него это важно. Он снова чувствует, как его усилия обесцениваются, превращаются в ничто, сметенные силой настойчивой заботы Ушиджимы. Наверняка и сейчас уверен в своей правоте, ждет, чтобы снова убеждать и доказывать.

— Блин. — Задумавшись, Ойкава не замечает попавшегося под ноги камня и чуть не пропахивает носом дорогу. Все. Так дальше нельзя. Он все-таки останавливается и дальше идет быстрым шагом.

Он почти успевает обойти вокруг пруда, когда телефон коротко звякает в кармане мастерки.

Сообщение от Ушиджимы — без смайлов и эмодзи, простое и прямолинейное, как он сам. «Я был не прав. Извини». 

Несколько минут Ойкава стоит с телефоном в руках, сначала — вглядываясь в черные кандзи на белом фоне, потом — в скрывшую их черноту погасшего экрана. Он уже собирается спрятать телефон обратно в карман, когда в голову приходит внезапная идея.

Ойкава снимает блокировку и находит в списке контактов номер, который давно помнит наизусть.

Судя по недовольному, немного сонному голосу, Ивайзуми уже спал.

— Привет, Ива-чан.

— Я же просил не звонить поздно вечером. — Привычное ворчание в ответ. И сразу же: — У тебя что-то случилось?

Определенно, Ойкава окружен очень заботливыми людьми. Иногда он благодарен им за это.

— Нет, просто спросить хотел. Помнишь, ты когда-то говорил про нас с Ушиджимой, что все к этому и шло? — Судя по молчанию на том конце, Ивайзуми либо вспоминает, либо прикидывает, когда сможет прибить Ойкаву лично. — Потому что он ходил следом со своей Шираторизавой? И в университете тоже не отстал?

— Дурак что ли? По вам это просто еще в школе было видно — по обоим.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан. — Ойкава обрывает звонок раньше, чем Ивайзуми успевает что-нибудь добавить.

Его ответ еще ничего не значит, и, наверное, мало что способен изменить, но почему-то вдруг становится легко и весело, и Ойкава громко смеется, даже не задумываясь, как может выглядеть со стороны смеющийся человек в темном вечернем парке.

Ойкава успокаивается, улыбается и, убрав телефон, поворачивает в сторону дома и снова переходит на бег.

***  
Когда он открывает дверь, в квартире темно и тихо. Ойкава проходит в спальню, не нарушая этой тишины. Ушиджима лежит на кровати поверх одеяла и спит, положив руку под голову, — это почему-то кажется до странного трогательным, вызывает глупую щемящую нежность, от которой почти больно. Ойкава подходит ближе, с минуту вглядывается в его лицо, а потом, как был в одежде, забирается на кровать, устраиваясь позади него, и обнимает его за плечи.


End file.
